


Some time alone

by Diana924



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elevator Sex, Elevators, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era raro che riuscissero ad avere del tempo per loro due, tra i bambini e i rispettivi lavori era già tanto se riuscivano a dormire insieme nello stesso letto.





	Some time alone

Era raro che riuscissero ad avere del tempo per loro due, tra i bambini e i rispettivi lavori era già tanto se riuscivano a dormire insieme nello stesso letto.

Per questo quando chiunque avrebbe maledetto il guasto all’ascensore dopo i primi momenti di panico entrambi erano giunti alla conclusione che quella era un’occasione più unica che rara e non doveva andare sprecata nella maniera più assoluta.

All’inizio si erano mossi impacciati non essendo abituati a quel genere di situazioni e col timore che le porte si aprissero o che peggio ancora i soccorritori li sorprendessero ma dopo un po’ i loro movimenti si erano fatti più sciolti e le carezze più audaci. Si era ritrovata a gemere il nome di Albert con la schiena poggiata contro la parete dell’ascensore e lui che lentamente si muoveva contro di lei, dentro di lei, facendola fremere di puro piacere.

“E se ci trovassero? “domandò tra un bacio e l’altro, l’idea era così eccitante e sebbene sapesse che era sbagliato non riusciva a non smettere di pensarci.

“Diremo che avevamo caldo … e per questo … ci siamo tolti i vestiti … “le rispose Albert ansimando, e avevano davvero caldo ma non a causa del clima pensò lei, prima di graffiargli la schiena, avevano bisogno di fare shopping una volta usciti da lì, il prima possibile. Lui aumentò il ritmo, stava divenendo sempre più scoordinato ma aumentava di vigore, quasi che volesse strapparle l’orgasmo e lei capiva benissimo il motivo, per quanto fosse eccitante l’idea di essere beccati in concreto sarebbe stata la fine per entrambi.

Cercò le sue labbra in un bacio passionale e ardente che lui ricambiò mentre i suoi fianchi si muovevano contro quelli di lui, movimenti perfettamente sincronizzati dati dall’abitudine e in quel caso anche dalla paura e dall’eccitazione che ne derivava. Ansimò il nome di lui un’ultima volta prima di abbandonarsi al piacere, a casa avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo dato che i bambini erano a Balmoral ma adesso, in quel momento voleva solo sentirlo godere, aveva così tanto bisogno di sentirlo per potersi davvero godere l’orgasmo.

Lui sembrò averla capita perché dopo poche spinte lei lo sentì riversarsi dentro di lui, solo allora si godette il momento.

“E ora? “domandò mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. “Ora cerchiamo di renderci presentabili e premiamo il tasto per farci soccorrere “rispose lui prima di cercare le sue labbra, quella pausa sembrava troppo bella per essere vera ragionò lei.


End file.
